Barley Enough Light Side
by Stupid computer
Summary: Short stories of Ruby Gloom. Mostly RG/SB. "It's a bit hard to look on the bright side when you're sick." Ruby said. "Well then, why not look on the barley enough light side?"
1. Sick day

For once it was Skullboy stirring the giant pot in the kitchen. The hot chocolate was looking a bit too thick. Skullboy sighed and went to get more milk. Ruby made this look a lot easier. Who knew hot chocolate making was such a hard art? For once it was strangely quiet in the house. The other odd residents of the house had gone to town for medicine for one Ruby Gloom. Ruby hardly ever got sick so when she did her friends seemed to turn it into a bigger deal than it was. Frank and Len thought she was dying; again. It was Misery who suggested that she just had a simple flu.

Skullboy was in charge of Ruby while the others were gone. They didn't all have to go but Poe suggested that they grab a few things while they were out. Skullboy tasted the hot chocolate once more, decided it was adequate, and prepared a cup for Ruby. Doom Kitty appeared and started prancing beside him.

Ruby's room was unnaturally dim; the bright light had started to hurt her eyes. Blankets were pilled high on the bed; Skullboy could hardly tell where Ruby's head was. Her pale skin had a slight green tint to it and her cheeks were flushed a much darker red than usual. Skullboy knocked on the head board lightly to get the sick girl's attention.

"Hey Ruby. How are you feeling?" Skullboy ask, setting down the coco on the bed side table.

"Ok I guess. My head really hur-hur-hur-ACHOO!" Ruby let out a large sneeze suddenly.

"Meowly." Doom Kitty let out her violin like meow in response.

"Sorry." Ruby said and then proceeded to pet the cat as an apology.

Skullboy smiled as she said this. She had the cutest way of saying sorry-wait no. Not cute. Defiantly not cute...well, kind of cute. Skullboy mentally sighed. Ruby was the happiest girl in the world; she had so much more choices than just a human skeleton.

"I brought you some coco. It's not as good as yours though. I thought it might cheer you up."

"Thanks Skullboy. So have the others gotten the medicine yet?" Ruby sniffled and held back another sneeze.

"Not yet. Are you sure you're ok?" Skullboy noticed the bags under Ruby's eyes and the tiredness in her voice.

"Well…I am feeling pretty crummy. It's a bit harder to look on the bright side when you're sick."

"If you can't look on the bright side then why not look on the barley enough light side?" Skullboy smiled at Ruby as she started to hum the melody.

"Look on the bright side-"

"Look on the just barley enough bright side-"

"That's the right side to see."

"And if you don't get it, forget it don't sweat it! There's never enough cause to worry!" Skullboy sang out making Ruby laugh.

Skullboy laughed with her. Doing so, he accidently knocked over the hot chocolate. Ruby flinched slightly, the chocolate was still warm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ruby, here let me clean it up!" Skullboy panicked, he didn't want Ruby to feel any worse than she already did.

Skullboy couldn't find anything to clean up the mess with. So, having no other options, he took off his shirt to use it as a rag. Even though Skullboy was just ribs and spine, Ruby still blushed. She actually was thankful that her flu caused her face to be red already. Unluckily for her, Skullboy had a great eye for detail.

"Ruby, you face is redder. Are you ok? Did the coco burn you? Where's the thermometer? I hope your temperature hasn't gone up!"

"No Skullboy, I'm fine. The chocolate it just a little hot." Ruby said, avoiding the boy's worried gaze.

"Are you sure? Ok then, I'm just going to clean up this mess."

Skullboy leaned over Ruby, rubbing the sweet liquid up with the black, worn shirt. Ruby wiggled uncomfortably. Skullboy was also blushing yet less noticeably. Doom Kitty was still sitting by the two, going unnoticed and amused. Once Skullboy was finished, there was an air of tension. Somewhere in the large house the two heard the door open and slam.

"Um…heheh…guess I should go then. The others are back with the medicine."

"Oh…uh yeah. I guess you should go now. But umm, before you go-"Ruby leaned up to give Skullboy a small peck on the cheek-"Thanks for the hot chocolate."

Skullboy looked at a blushing Ruby for a moment shocked. He was snapped out of it thanks to Doom Kitty flicking him with her tail. Skullboy looked a poor, sick Ruby with a questioning look before smiling slyly. He leaned down, placed his arms around the red head, lifted her up, and kissed her on the lips lightly. Ruby was taken off guard and before she could respond to the kiss, she heard someone at the door.

"Ruby and Skullboy sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i…i…h-"

"Len, there's no H in kissing." Frank replied to his twin brother.

**First Ruby Gloom Fic. Hope it's not too bad. Please review! More chapters to come!**


	2. Not completely miserable

**Not completely miserable**

"We wrote it just for you."

Misery didn't know why that one line made her heart feel…not miserable. It was weird how Frank could take her day from being horrible to simply unpleasant. She wondered if this was how Ruby felt with Skullboy. Misery didn't think on it too much though. At least for a little while. She suppressed it in her mind until one night. Unlike every other night, tonight the winds didn't howl. No owls hooted and no wolves howled. Even the leak in her room seemed to stop. Misery found it hard to fall asleep on her bed of nails without the usual eerie noises.

So she did the only thing that seemed rational in the wee hours of the morning when her brain was only half functioning. Almost instinctively she went to see Frank and Len. No, not Len. Just Frank. They might have been connected but the two brothers were different in their own ways.

In no time it seemed that she was standing right outside Frank and Len's door. Their house wasn't too far from the main house. She thought about knocking on the door but decided against it. Last time she knocked the entire house burned down. Thank goodness Skullboy could do just about anything or the two would still be homeless. Gently as the destructive girl could, she opened the door.

She was surprised to see that Frank was still up; his brother was snoring loudly beside him. Frank was reading some book about guitars when he saw Misery. Frank waved her in as he smiled and put his finger to his mouth in a 'shh' position. Misery walked across the floor, nearly tripping a number of times before she made it to the bed/sofa that Frank and Len slept on. Frank patted on a cushion, inviting her to sit down.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" Frank whispered.

"I can't sleep, nothing destructive is happening." Misery replied.

She put on hand over her stomach and let the other fall down off the bed. Frank hesitated for a moment. Then with all of his courage, he tossed his hand around Misery's shoulders. He was surprised that Misery didn't say anything and even more surprised that he didn't get struck by lightning. He tried rubbing her head but that only got his fingers tangled.

"Ow." Misery said softly.

"Sorry."

"No, it's ok. It's the closest I've come to disaster all night strangely. It feels nice."

Frank looked at the girl who was known for her bad luck in awe and confusion. Oh, well this was Misery wasn't it? He always wondered how she could just take all the horrible things that happened to her. Ever since he'd been inside her head Frank had been amazed by the miserable girl. He had watched her closer than he did before, wondering if she would ever break. He hoped she didn't. Misery was a strong person; not a lot of people seemed to realize that.

"Is your ship sinking? Did you know that's arsenic you're drinking? Are you buried in ice caps? Did the bridge you're on collapse? Did that place you're in explode? Oh, that's why I'm singing this ode. Ohhh what the heck? Throw in a train wreck." Frank sang quietly, getting his fingers even more tangled in Misery's hair.

Frank looked down at a now sleeping Misery and then at his brother. It was hard to keep secrets from people. Especially if you're attached to someone and the only time you get to be with your secret is when that person you're attached to is sleeping. But Frank didn't mind. Looking down at Misery again, he decided he still wanted to keep this a secret, just for a little while longer. Len did everything with him, this was something-or more appropriately somebody-he wanted to keep all to himself just for a little while longer.

"Night." He said before placing a small peck on Misery's head.

Then she did something that she had never done before. Something that sounded so strange and foreign coming from her but at the same time appropriate. For the first time in the banshee's life, Misery giggled.

**I'm so sorry. I just really had to get this out of my system. Review and tell me what pairing I should do next I guess!**


End file.
